Magical Girl Raising Project one-shots
by chynnchilders
Summary: The first ever one shots for the series please read inside for more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey in this one shots story you can request any characters from the first light novel to queens. You can also request characters from the web comics F2p and Breakdown. I can do pairings, ocs , reader inserts on reader inserts tell me if you want male or female reader. You can also request the reader to be a character little or older siblings. Plus I can do gender benders too. So please request nothing is impossible well except for lemons I can't do that but have fun. Oh sorry about chapter two but please keep sending in requests please send me a private message if you guys want to talk about a request you want me to do like when it takes place or send a detailed profile of your oc and please tell me the plot of a one shot also you can request on the reviews too. Author out.


	2. Chapter 2

In a park at midnight a girl in white sat on a bench waiting anxiously for someone. " Am I really doing this now maybe I should wait." Snow White thought she was waiting for Ripple her fellow magical girl. Snow White didn't know when she fell in love with the ninja they only became close five months now After the incident with Swim Swim and killing Fav. Ripple and Snow White started training together along with sharing their pain with the deaths of everyone they cared about snow white realized how her heart faster around the other girl just earlier she asked Ripple to meet her in the park. Resulting in Snow white anxious manner. " Snow white is something wrong." a voice called making the magical girl jump Snow white turned her head to the left to see Ripple had arrive. " Well it's now or never." Snow white thought nervously snow white looked down for a second to build up her courage she looked back up to see Ripple's face close to her own. " Are you alright you look sick." ripple said with worry without saying anything the younger girl pressed her lips to the older girl lips. Ripple at first surprise started to kiss back which ended with the two making out until Snow white pulled back feeling dizzy from the lack of air. " Sorry I didn't mean to do that." Snow white said with a blush snow white wondered if ripple hated her now. " It's okay I liked it really." Ripple spoke with a heavier blush snow white felt so happy to hear that. " But do you really want to be with me I'm seventeen and you're fourteen I think I'm a little old for you." Ripple added. " I don't care I still love you anyway." Snow white shouted in joy ripple smiled at that. " It's starting to get late we should go see you tomorrow?" ripple asked snow white nodded. " It's a date!" Snow white exclaimed the two share another kiss then went their homes both excited for the next day. Well how was it I hope it was good this is my first romance one shot. Author out.


	3. Tama x Swim Swim

At the Team Ruler base the dog costume wearing Magical Girl Tama was crying. " How could they do that!" sobbed The poor girl. The Pesky angels twins had tore a picture of her Grandmother. Ruler found out about what happened and punished the twins but it still didn't help Tama who was beside herself with grief.

At that moment the pink haired Magical girl Swim Swim appeared she had been late do to her homework at home and just heard from Ruler about the incident Swim Swim was concerned about her fellow Magical girl so she decided to look for her. She had found Tama at a corner in the building Swim Swim went over to the crying girl and sat next to her.

" Why would they do that? Do they hate me that much?" Tama asked the older looking girl Swim Swim just shook her heard. " No I think they were bored I caught Yunael and Minael pulling mean tricks on people before." Swim Swim told Tama who looked shocked. " Is that the reason why they don't make a lot of Magical candy?" Tama asks in surprise Swim Swim nodded. " Yeah but one time they got in big trouble with Ruler one time." Swim Swim recounts.

Tama looked at the other magical girl. " What happened I want to know?" Tama pleaded. " Well the Pesky angels decided it would be funny putting a poster of Ruler having a mustache and beard would annoy her well it did Ruler had chase the two for hours while trying to hit them with her scepter." Swim Swim told Tama who giggled. Swim Swim smiled at seeing the other feel better she kissed Tama on the head surprising Tama. Swim Swim got up and hold out her hand to the other girl Tama while blushing took Swim Swim's hand getting up herself they then went outside to watch the twins doing their punishment.

Tama hope one day she might gain the courage to someday confess her feelings to Swim Swim maybe tomorrow she might asks the new girl Snow White for help.

Well hope you guys like it and if anyone is thinking if this takes place the day before everyone learned that the Magical girl count was being lowered to eight. The answer is yes. Please keep requesting guys.


	4. Swim Swim x Ruler

It was night fall in Japan. At the Team Ruler base, Ruler was waiting for Tama and The Twins. Only herself and Swim Swim was present. " Where could they be!" Ruler demanded as Swim Swim checked her Magical phone. " Apparently a stomach bug is going around. Tama and the twins just texted that they had the virus." Swim Swim said Ruler felt frustrated but decided to do her speech.

Swim Swim hung on every word Ruler spoke for she loves her princess. Ruler finishes her speech and sits down next to the pink hair girl feeling depressed. This shocked Swim Swim to see her princess depressed. " Swim Swim Promise me you'll always be here?" Ruler asks. " Of course Ruler. I shall always be by your side." Swim Swim said in her usual calm manner. Ruler lightly smiled at the girl before she kissed Swim Swim cheek surprise the Magical girl. Realizing it was late Swim Swim got up to leave but she kissed Ruler cheek before she left.

The next morning Swim Swim started reading a book about romance. Swim Swim mother was very confuse at seeing her seven years old daughter reading about romance. Meanwhile Ruler found out she had the stomach bug. She was not happy.

Sorry it's short everyone. I will begin to write Snowberry and La Pucelle x Snow White stories. Sometime after I finish some requests I will write a La Pucelle x Reader story and a Stella Lulu x Reader story. If anyone has any Reader inserts I will write them. I hope you guys keep requesting.


	5. Cranberry x Snow White

Hi guys. The Author here first I should tell you that this one shot is a AU. Now on with the story.

At a certain part of the forest. A elf looking Magical girl was sitting on a log hoping that someone would talk with her. She knew nobody would come since who in their right mind would go into the woods at night. Cranberry had always felt lonely after her exam when all of her friends were killed by a demon.

Cranberry still remembers it. One moment everything was fine, then next thing she knew everyone was dead. She still remembers the terror she felt that day and she will never forget it. When Cranberry became a master over her own exams she tried forming bonds with the participants, but she was force to leave after completing the tests. At that moment Cranberry heard a noise causing her to turn her head in the direction of the sound.

Cranberry was surprised to see Snow White. " Oh, Cranberry are you on a job too?" The Magical girl asked. " No, what job are you talking about?" Cranberry asked confuse. " Fav said everyone had to clean up the forest." Snow White replied. Cranberry shook her head in dismay a cleaning job wasn't for her. " So, why are you by yourself?" Snow White asks. Before Cranberry knew it she told the other girl about her exam.

" Cranberry I'm so sorry! Are you okay after all that!?" Snow White exclaimed with worry. " I really don't know. Thank you for being concerned. You need to go back to your job now." Cranberry told the other girl. Snow White still had a worried looked on her face but she turned around to leave. Before Cranberry knew it Snow White quickly hugged her before she left. The elf Magical girl stood shocked at first before smiling. Maybe just maybe she could finally got her wish.

Sorry if it's bad. I had a little trouble with this one since in the series Snow White and Cranberry hardly interacted with each other. I making the La Pucelle x Snow White next then I will write Snow White x Hardgore Alice before I write my La Pucelle x Reader and Stella Lulu x Reader Stories before I write Tama x Older Brother Reader story. If you guys have anymore requests, I'd be happy to hear them. Have fun reading everyone.


	6. La Pucelle x Snow White

Hi, Author here. This is another AU story. Have fun.

Snow White stood on the radio tower trying to erase the images of her nightmares. In her dreams everyone she ever cared about always died. Snow White was tired of them. " Snow White, are you okay?" A voice called out softly. Snow White knew La Pucelle was right next to her but instead of turning to her friend she turned away.

La Pucelle became more worried now. She put her hands on Snow White's shoulders and gently turn her around. La Pucelle was stunned to see tears running down the other Magical Girl's face. " Snow White why are you crying?" La Pucelle asked in a worried tone. " I've been having nightmares lately. Everyone keeps dying no matter what I do!" Snow White sobbed

La Pucelle hated seeing Snow White like this. La Pucelle put both of her hand on Snow White's face and kissed her. Snow White's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden kiss but she close her eyes and kissed back. It was two minutes before they parted for air. " Why did you kiss me?" Snow White asks her childhood friend. " Because I love you! I never want to see you cry!" The Dragon Knight Magical girl proclaimed.

Snow White giggled. " I love you too, Souta!" Snow White exclaimed. The two spent some more time together before heading home. At La Pucelle's house, Souta had finished transforming back to his original male form. When he realized that he kissed his childhood friend Koyuki while he was still in his Magical girl form.

I hope you guys love this. Next is Snow White x Hardgore Alice, then my La Pucelle x Reader and my Stella Lulu x Reader Stories. Then I shall write Tama x Older Brother, Reader and Ripple x Male Reader. like I said on the last chapter if you guys have more requests, I will love to hear them. Have a nice day.


	7. Snow White x Hardgore Alice

This is another AU story.

On a certain radio tower a girl in black stood there waiting for her friends." Sorry, we're late Alice!" A voice called. Alice turned to see La Pucelle and Snow White arriving. Alice smiled at her friends. " You're not late. I just got her too early." Alice told them.

" Okay, I have to patrol the city with Top Speed and Ripple. Snow White, you and Alice should help anyone who needs help." La Pucelle told the two. Alice knew he was referring to the rash of burglaries lately. Fav decided he had enough of the criminals getting away and a lot of the Magical girls agreed.

Snow White and Alice started on their work helping anybody who needed their help. Alice was starting to yawn often because she hasn't able to go to sleep for some reason. Snow White notice one of Alice's yawns. " Alice are you tired?" The girl in white asked. " No, I'm fine." Alice replied. Snow White wasn't going to take no for answer.

Snow White sat down on the ground with her legs somewhat tucked underneath her. Alice realized Snow White wanted her to lay down and rest her head on Snow White's lap. Alice at first hesitating finally did what Snow White wanted her to do. Snow White began to stoke the other girl's hair which Alice found so soothing that she fell asleep. Alice ended up returning to her original form Snow White was glad that Alice was finally getting some sleep. Snow White decided to wait until Alice was deep asleep before she took Alice home. For now Snow White will wait patiently and quietly since she had a urge to giggle at seeing how cute the sleeping girl looked.

I hope you guys love it. I just added Hardgore Alice x Male Reader and Calamity Mary x Ruler to my list. Oh, I should tell you guys that on my La Pucelle x Reader and my Stella Lulu x Reader Stories the reader is a girl since La Pucelle and Stella Lulu are boys. Have fun reading everyone.


	8. La Pucelle x Reader

First is should tell you this is a AU.

" What am I doing?" I thought as waited in the soccer field at my school. I was waiting for my fellow Magical girl La Pucelle. I had no idea what to do when I became a Magical girl all I knew was I was a Magical girl. Luckily I had a mentor name Snow White. I found her really nice and right off the bat we told each other our real names.

It wasn't to long after meeting Snow White that she introduced La Pucelle to me. The Dragon Knight Magical girl and I hit it off fast but she wouldn't tell me her real name. I wondered why La Pucelle wouldn't tell me her name but we still ended up hang out. I admit sometimes our hang outs ended up being romantic and I wondered why I was attracted to La Pucelle. Then I learned the truth.

Snow White and I were helping people when La Pucelle asked to borrow me. I followed her to the tower where I learned two things. One, La Pucelle was a boy and her real name is Souta. Second, La Pucelle said she loves me. I was stunned. I didn't know the boy I knew from school was a Magical girl and Souta is my crush.

La Pucelle told me I had the next night to give my response and tonight is that night. I sigh as I turned back to my regular self when. " I knew it! I knew I recognize your voice (Name)!" A voice called out. I turned around to see Souta coming towards me. " You knew!? Why didn't you say anything before!?" I shouted embarrassed. " You would have thought I was a pervert. Isn't this way better?" He said.

I knew he was right we both got know each other as Magical girls. " So, what is your answer?" Souta asked. " I love you too, Souta !" I said. Before I could react Souta kissed me and I kissed back. The kiss lasted for a minute since we had to part for air. I couldn't help but hug the boy in front of me and Souta hugged me back. Life was great.

Hope you guys like it. Next is Stella Lulu x Reader and I'm adding Top Speed x Male Reader to my list. If guys have more requests I would love to hear them. Have fun reading everyone.


	9. Stella Lulu x Reader

One thing first. You are the same age as Stella Lulu's real age.

" Alma, we need to convince these guys that the land of magic isn't corrupted!" I whispered to the other girl. " (Name), I'm tired. We can talk in the morning." Alma yawned while going to her room. I started getting frustrated why can't I make a peaceful solution before somebody else dies. I went to my room and laid down on the futon trying to calm down when I heard a tapping noise on the window.

I look up to see Stella Lulu. She made motions that she wanted me to come outside. I changed into my Magical girl form and open the window so I could get out. " (Name), I want you to follow me somewhere." Stella Lulu told me. Surprised I followed her to the nearby park. When we got there I was stunned to see fireflies everywhere.

I changed back to my real form in awe. " I'm glad you like it, (Name)!" Stella Lulu exclaimed happily. I turned around to see she went back to her real male form. " If you keep dressing up like a girl, I'm going to tell Akira about what you told me yesterday." I teased earning a horrified looked. " You can't tell her I skipped school to go to a convention." Kaoru begged me.

" Silly! I'm not going to do that!" I reassured him. For a while we watch the fireflies until. " I'm sorry that I killed your friends." Kaoru whispered. " You didn't mean to kill Spinon and Fan Lit Fan saw me as traitor. I knew Fan Lit Fan was going to kill me because she misunderstood everything." I told him. " Misunderstood huh, you still want peace with everyone." Kaoru mused. " Of course! If we settle this with out bloodshed then we can have peace between us." I said imagining that Spinon and Fan Lit Fan was still alive.

" I love you. You know that right?" Kaoru whispered. After Kaoru save me as Stella Lulu, he told me that he loves me. He said would give me sometime before I answered his question " If I love him back" and it looks like Kaoru wanted a answer now. " I love you too, Kaoru." I finally answered while feeling my heart race. Kaoru suddenly kissed me. I enjoyed it until we heard a noise. We parted to see Melty Pane and Sera Sera one of them had a camera.

" I was wondering when you guys were getting together!" Melty Pane giggled. " When's the wedding?" Sera Sera asked in a teasing tone. Kaoru changed into his Magical form. " You guys! Give me that camera!" he demanded as he chased the two. I couldn't help but giggle at the scene. Maybe Kaoru and I did have a future together.

I hope you guys love it! Remember I'm still accepting requests. Author out.


	10. Tama x Older Brother Reader

I walked around my house looking for my sister and I was starting to get worried. " Tama, where are you at this late?" I thought concerned as I wonder if she was outside for some odd reason. I then notice Tama in the yard. " Tama! Please get back inside before you get sick!" I called.

" Sorry, (Name)!" Tama called back as I frowned at her. " Tama, were you trying to run away?" I asked. " What! No, big brother I just wanted to watch the stars!" She insisted. " Are you sure? Because I'm starting to believe that you're being bullied." I said.

" No, I'm fine (Name)!" She insisted again as I finally got her inside. " Okay, but remember big brother is here for you when you need him." I told Tama who giggled. " I know. You are the only one in this family that I could talk to and grandma before she passed away." Tama whispered softly like she didn't want me to hear that.

It hurt knowing mom and dad always scolded her and our younger siblings sort of disown her. But I promise I will always protect her.

Sorry it's short but I didn't want to make it sad. I'm still accepting requests everyone. Have a Nice night or day.


	11. Ripple x Male Reader

" Oh, just my luck!" I mutter as I tried to find my way to the store. My mom always told me to take a map, but I never listen. " Great!" I shouted as I hit another dead end. " Are you that dumb?" A voice asked.

I jumped before turning to see a girl my age in a ninja costume. " Are you a cosplayer?" I asked earning a scowl. " Just tell me why you're wandering around like a little kid!" She demanded. " I need to get to the store." I replied as she gave me a look. " Seriously! She exclaims surprise before giving me an " are you stupid" look. " Yeah, I'm bad at directions." I responded with a laugh.

The girl turned around with a sigh and motions me to follow her. As I followed her, I wonder who she was. " She's really beautiful." I thought as we turned a corner. I found myself at the store. " Well, here you are." The girl stated as she began to leave. " Wait, what is your name?" I asked her. She looked at me, before looking away. " My name is Ripple." Ripple replied as she left. I stared at the spot were she stood at.

" Ripple huh, I'll remember that." I said with a smile

Sorry, I was having a really hard time with one. I'm still accepting requests everyone and I'm putting up Hardgore Alice x Male Reader next. Have fun reading everyone.


	12. Hardgore Alice x Male Reader

" Get away from her!" I shouted at a man with a gun pointed at a girl. I was on my way to visit a classmate, when I spotted the man and the girl. " Ha, a kid like you telling me what to do, don't make me laugh!" The man chuckled as he pointed the gun at me.

Suddenly, the girl knock him out and started bounding his wrists and legs, with metal pipes! " You almost died." The girl told me. " You too, I didn't want you to get killed." I replied as she stared at me. " I'm Hardgore Alice." She introduced herself. " I'm (Name)!" I introduced myself in a happy tone.

She looked a little shy suddenly, as the sound of a police siren came our way. I looked over to see a police car, I waved them over as I looked over at Alice. Only she was gone. " I wonder why she looked familiar?" I thought to myself.

" (Name)- kun, are you okay?" two girls from my class asked me. I nodded as I stared at Ako. It was lunch time and she hasn't moved from her desk. I really wanted to talk to her, when I realized that she was the girl from last night. " (Name), why are you looking at the murder's daughter!" One girl complained. " Yeah, she might kill you!" the other girl exclaimed.

I stood up, ignoring everyone as I walked to Ako's desk. She looked at me confused, I didn't say anything as I pick her up in my arms. I ignored everyone calls as I ran out of the classroom. " Why are you doing this?" Ako asked me. " Because, your my Alice!" I replied with a smile. Ako looked surprise at first, then she put her arms around my neck. I smiled as I promise to never let anything happen to her.

I hope everyone loves it. Calamity Mary x Ruler is next, then Top Speed x Male Reader. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm still accepting requests and if you guys want more reader inserts just tell me. If you guys want a female Reader inserts, I'm ready for them. Have fun reading everyone!


End file.
